Drunken Blur
by Big Cliffy Meanie1
Summary: At 22, Spinelli is at a low point in her life, as things just aren't going her way. Then, she wakes up in a hotel room, and she's not alone. Worse still, her memories from the previous night are a drunken blur. Rating to be safe, One-Shot, Please read!


Hello, it feels like it's been ages since I've posted, but I felt the urge to write again, and the idea of this came into my mind! I hope you enjoy it, it's been sat on my computer for a couple of weeks or so, and I just keep fussing with it and tweaking bits. Anyway, I could fuss with the story for weeks more if i let myself, but i thought it was about time I posted it! I hope you enjoy this

I dont own Recess, or the characters, just the story line!

Enjoy!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As twenty two year old Ashley Spinelli began to stir and wake, she shut her eyes tighter, as her head pounded, and she felt the faint trace of nausea. Trying to shut out the harsh light, she forced her mind back to the previous night, which was a drunken blur. She'd finished college after three years of studying art; for a year she tried to chase her dream, while working a dead-end waitressing job, with a pervert boss, trying to afford to live in New York. In New York she was completely alone, she'd lost contact with the gang soon after getting to college, that's what happens when a group of friends leave for different colleges dotted around the country. She'd also left behind the friends she'd made at college when she moved to New York. Finally, after a year of getting nowhere apart from running herself further into the ground, she admitted defeat, returning to her hometown, and her parents place. Feeling at an all time low, she'd headed straight for the bar, with the simple intention of getting very drunk: this was her last memory.

As her senses continued to come back to her, her heart beat picked up, it smelt musky around her, but yet somehow oddly appealing. However, what was putting her on edge was that there was someone else with her. She felt the person below her begin to stir, and inhale deeply. Bracing herself, she opened her eyes to the harsh light; she could see she her head had been laid on the strange man's chest, although the sheets covered them waist down, she knew he was as naked as she was.

"Oh Christ, what have I done?" she muttered to herself; Spinelli had always promised herself she would never have sex with a strange man in a one night stand, but here she was. There was no denying what had happened the previous night: the evidence spoke for itself.

Finally bracing herself, accepting that she'd now truly hit rock bottom, she lifted her head, to look at the face of her drunken pick-up. Her heart seemed to momentarily stop as she started into the face of her ally with disbelief. A pair of blue eyes opened, and met hers with equal confusion, and disbelief.

"TJ?" asked Spinelli, barley daring to believe it.

"Spinelli?" replied TJ, equally uncertain, "What happened? We're uh..."

"...naked?" finished Spinelli, trying to suppress a grin: this really wasn't the time to be amused "Yeah, I think we... _you_ _know_... I can't remember a thing from last night, I got into the bar, and then it's just a blur?"

"Me neither, I'm visiting town with Gus, last thing I remember was being over his, drinking, I think we had ran out of booze and went into town for more. Must have lost him at some point" said TJ rubbing his head, and giving a soft chuckle "Damn"

"What?" asked Spinelli, pulling the sheets over herself.

"It's just, I spent nearly four years of high school, seriously wanting to sleep with you, it finally happens, and I don't remember a thing?!"

"Four years?!" replied Spinelli, who couldn't help but laugh too "seriously, you couldn't have made that clear to me back then? Anyway, you were with Ashley Q pretty much all the way through high school?!"

"Doesn't mean I wasn't into you ...I only started dating her because you weren't interested. Even then I still wanted you" said TJ pausing for a moment "And now I see why women call men pigs"

"I _was_ interested" replied Spinelli "You were dating a cheerleader, an _Ashley_ _cheerleader"_

"Before that though, all you did is tease me about being a jock ...or make derogatory comment about jocks"

"I wanted to hide how I felt about you!" defended Spinelli "The alternative chick, into rock music, art ...and her jock best friend?"

"Well you hid it well"

"Fuck me, I really wish I could remember last night" said Spinelli after a few moments of silence, cursing her younger self.

"I think I already did that" chuckled TJ.

"Shut up Detweiler!" snapped Spinelli with a grin "So, where the hell are we?"

"A hotel I think" replied TJ "So this is new for me, I can't say I usually do this-"

"-I don't think there's a how-to about dealing with your drunken pick up" teased Spinelli

"You're not a drunken pick up, not really. So, uh, should we get breakfast, and catch up? I'm all for laying here like this with you, but if you feel as hung-over as me, I'm guessing you want a fry-up?"

"I do feel pretty rough" said Spinelli, making to get up "close your eyes!"

"Really? But we had sex last night, I saw you naked then!"

"Yes! And neither of us remembers it! So really, it's been four years since we've seen each other, and even then you never saw me naked! So shut your eyes Detweiler!"

* * *

Half an hour later, and TJ and Spinelli were in Kelsos, both sporting large cooked breakfasts.

"Nice ass by the way" said TJ with a grin, before dodging a playful blow from Spinelli.

"You were supposed to keep your eyes shut!"

"I did! I only saw you for a second, I thought you were ready!"

"Yeah, well I couldn't find my dress..." muttered Spinelli, before changing the subject "So how has life been treating you for the last four years? Still a super-star jock?"

"Not since I got a knee injury, three weeks into getting to college, changed my major to teaching. I actually really enjoy it, that's what's brought be back to town, I've been an Elementary teacher for the past year, teaching Fourth grade at a really rough inner city school. I hated every minute of it; loved the job, but not the school, so I saw a job came up at Third Street, so I've come back for an interview. City life isn't for me, Ashley loved it, that's why we moved: she got a job at vogue"

"So you and Ashley are still together?"

"Oh god, no! We finally split a month ago, it's not been working for a couple of years, probably longer, we were just fighting all the time, making each other miserable. So now I'm looking to move back home, like I said, city life isn't for me"

"So which city did you move to?" asked Spinelli, through a mouthful of food.

TJ grinned seeing this, after years of seeing Ashley tuck into a dainty salad; it was a rather refreshing sight.

"What?" enquired Spinelli, who continued to devour her food.

"Nothing" replied TJ with a smile "We moved to New York"

"You're shitting me?" replied Spinelli, nearly chocking on her mouthful "New York?! I've been there for the last year!"

"Figures we've both been living in the country's biggest city for a year, and never saw each other, one night in our old town, and we wake up in bed together! So what have you been up to? I bet you've been living it in the high-end art scene?"

"Only if you consider the high-end art scene is serving greasy burgers and fries, and being leered at by your balding, middle-aged boss, who always has his hand in his crotch, and his gut hanging over the top of his jeans" replied Spinelli "I'm a waitress. Well, I was, I quit, and I've moved back in with my parents"

"In that cafe, where all the waitresses wear those skimpy, low cut peach colour dresses? Next to that hardware store?"

"Yeah?" replied Spinelli, raising and eyebrow as she took another large mouthful, her hangover begining to ease.

"I knew I saw you there!" replied TJ "I passed by ages ago I saw a glimpse of what I thought was you, I tried to stop, but it was raining, Ashley was screaming about being on the wrong side of town, and her hair getting wet. I came back the next day, but you weren't there, I asked your boss if you worked there, but he didn't recognise your name, so I just forgot about it"

"That would be because he doesn't learn our names, you should have asked after 'the one with the big tits' then he'd of known who you meant! What day did you come in anyway?"

"Sunday"

"That's my day off"

"So tell me more about your life then?" enquired TJ

"Not much to say, I left college, got into the real world, and failed. I wanted to do it, to live my dreams, it just didnt happen for me, so now its back to the drawing board ...man that expression sucks!"

"Yes it does. And Spin, not having your whole life in order when you're only twenty two doesn't mean you've failed, it's just a bit of a setback: a challenge"

"Yeah, well I don't know what the heck I'm going to do, I guess I'll figure it out"

"You will" agreed TJ "so what about the rest of your life? Are you seeing someone?"

"Ha, no! Until last night, I'd not had sex for about two years!"

"Two years?" asked TJ, raising his eye brow "Man, I thought and I thought things had been bad for me"

"You had Ashley until a month ago"

"Yes, but I didn't have nearly as much sex as she did"

"Nice" replied Spinelli sarcastically "well that's what you get for dating an Ashley"

"You're an Ashley" pointed out TJ, who this time was unsuccessful in dodging a heavy blow from his friend. "So in all seriousness, two years? You're gorgeous, I can't imagine you've had no interest?"

"Broke up with my boyfriend at the start of my third year of college, and it was pretty slim pickings. Then, in New York, men were only after one thing. I wanted something more. Meaningless sex just isn't what I'm looking for"

"What are you looking for?"

"The right guy, a real relationship" shrugged Spinelli "I'm happy on my own until I find that. Well not _happy_ but..." Spinelli's voice drifted off.

"Hey Spin" said TJ, sensing his old friends feelings "You may feel like life is pretty shit, but things will work out, you know that right?"

"Well they can't get much worse" replied Spinelli, before bringing herself to say what she really wanted to say "Look, Teej-"

"-Is there anything else I can get you?" asked the waitress, interrupting Spinelli, midsentence, when both shook their heads, the waitress picked up their plates, and continued "Here's your bill"

TJ reached for the bill that had been left on the table, before Spinelli could "My treat" he said simply

"Are you sure?" asked Spinelli, as TJ paid for the bill.

"Positive" he replied.

They sat for several moments, both realising it was time to leave, and move on with the rest of their day, prompted by the waitress shooting them regular glances, as the diner began to get busy, and available tables became fewer. Both stood up, putting on their coats, Spinelli was the first to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Maybe... maybe I could get us a coffee sometime? Maybe soon?"

"I dont think so"

"Oh" replied Spinelli, feeling deflated, and knocked down "Oh, ok then"

"You're broke and jobless, I'll be the one to pay for things like that"

Both smiled at each other, maybe something positive would come from the drunken haze.

THE END

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please review!

I'm not sure if/when I will post again, but that you for reading!

Apologies for any spelling and grammar issues, I'm dyslexic, so may have missed some in proof reading! Please point out any errors for me to correct!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


End file.
